


Everything’s Gonna Be Okay

by Garbage_Never_Die



Series: ONE in 200,000 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 世界照常运转。





	Everything’s Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> 开头包含可能会引起不适的、对儿童的犯罪行为的描写，请注意避雷。

到二零三九年，胶片相机早已经成了稀罕事物，几乎不再有谁的家中还存在一间满是显影液味道的暗房，里面挂着几串等待晾干的照片。但托马斯.布朗先生显然属于例外之一。他依旧使用胶片相机，去拍摄那些乐意为了钱而脱至裸体的孩子。倘若开价高得足够令对方满意，他甚至能额外收获一场附加的性事。直到被逮捕前，他总共与四十七名孩童（有男有女，少部分是专职的雏妓）发生过关系，留下了近一千五百张照片和一份手机录像——关于他是如何肢解年仅九岁的女学生妮娜的尸体的录像。

托马斯在警局交代（或者说炫耀），事发当夜，他使用锯子将她总共切割为十一块，抛弃至不同的地点。两天后，也就是八月十六日的清晨，它们才分别被七名游民发现。上面残存着大量虐待所留下的印记，包括阴道与肛门的撕裂和擦伤、血肿、淤青以及齿痕等，多数是死后伤。依据法医的剖验，其中的颅骨凹陷性骨折最为致命。妮娜生前很漂亮，个头高挑、黑发蓝眼，灰蓝色的眼，长着可爱的雀斑。单向玻璃另一边的盖文在档案还有RK900的脸之间扫视一圈，感到刚刚吐净的胃袋又开始翻腾。

“但实际上，这就是次单纯的意外——摔倒的女孩不幸被砸破头，我不该为她的死负责。她半途反悔了，想要离开……我不知道她仍是处女。”托马斯缓缓交握被拷在桌上的手，谨慎地微笑，“她以为我打算强奸她，可我……我仅想再跟她商量一下，你明白的，价钱。”

“然而你的供词与尸检结果存在明显矛盾，布朗先生，掉落的钝器无法造成同样的伤口。而且我们的确从死者体内发现了你的精液。你不准备说些什么吗？”

托马斯眨了眨眼睛，脑袋稍稍歪向左侧，脸上隐约表露着一种病态的满足：“说些什么？喔，是的，警官先生，我确实玷污了她，我承认谋杀或者过失杀人以外的任何罪行。只是，那时她已经死了，当我埋入她的身子里的时候，她已经死了。”

男人直勾勾地打量着RK900，目光充满兴味，像是欣赏一头美丽的、可供猎杀的动物，令盖文不免联想到谁大概也曾被如此打量过。他两臂交叉在胸前，指甲神经质地抠着夹克，忍不住想，或许让自己掺和进这件案子本就是个错误。

事态在律师赶来后陷入僵局。托马斯顽固的沉默使得RK900的审讯没能为案件提供更多进展。傍晚盖文接到通知，说布朗案业已移交联调局处理，叫他不要再插手。

“今天早些走吧。”富勒对他讲，“缓一缓，别被它绊住。”

于是他只好驱车驶离警局，返回公寓。室外天空漆黑一片，无月无星，连周遭闪烁着的各种人造光线都显得莫名昏暗。雨不知自何时开始下起，势头越来越大，砸得窗玻璃噼啪作响。RK900端坐在副驾驶座上，一声不吭。偶尔，它会像现在这样跟着盖文回家过夜，去不是卧室的任何地方，配合他单纯泄欲般地交媾，一次又一次，没有接吻或是拥抱，甚至也没有对话与赤裸相见。通常结束后仅需稍加收拾，刚刚他们之间发生的性事就仿佛从来不曾存在过一样。

二十分钟左右的车程很快便到了头。盖文和RK900一齐上楼，进入客厅。还不等亮灯，前者就拉扯着仿生人，一把将它掼到了沙发里。急躁的动作让他的小腿撞上矮桌。伴随着刺耳的摩擦声，堆垒的外卖餐盒以及啤酒瓶因此而纷纷摔落。盖文无心理睬，径直伸手解开RK900的皮带，拽掉它的长裤、内衣，暴露出两瓣雪白圆润的臀丘。其中闭拢的洞口仍旧是干涩的状态，在男人的注视下怯怯地翕张。手指突破最紧致的括约肌，被柔嫩的腔壁熨帖地包裹，一寸寸地开拓。分泌的润滑液令仿生肉穴逐渐变得湿黏，驯顺地朝侵犯者绽放。

RK900安静寡言，脑袋抵住抱枕，腰肢伏低，臀部高高翘着，方便盖文的阴茎深入自己的机体，把供人使用的甬道扩充成独属于他的形状。被设计得遍布敏感点的洞穴不停反馈着刺激信号，搅乱RK900的电子脑，让它骤然仰起脑袋，难以遏制地绷紧线条优美的脊背。皮带扣跟随律动摇摇晃晃，叮叮咣咣。盖文的操干粗鲁且凶猛，顶得仿生人几乎快要无法继续保持跪趴的姿势。他把它的黑色衬衫推上去，一边舔咬着肩胛骨处，一边揉挤对方肉鼓鼓的胸脯，时不时地掐捻挺立的乳珠。发声组件所制造的呻吟全都积聚在RK900的喉咙，被强行扭转成含混的呜咽，闷死在交叠的手臂里。它能够感知到男人急促的喘息不断吹拂皮肤涂层，压力值陡然上升。

盖文任由欲望支配理智，直至高潮降临。他拔出阴茎，微凉的精液顷刻间溅满RK900的臀缝，滑过泛红略肿的肛口，滑过会阴与腿根，濡湿裤裆。它像是蓦地宕机似地跌下沙发，凌乱铺散的棕发遮掩了它的面庞和LED灯。盖文看着脚旁蜷缩的的RK900，恍惚地觉得它就如同那类饱受欺辱的、可怜又木讷的妻子，在暴力无休止的饲喂中连怎样逃离都尽数忘却。

他终于没有拉它起来，只身去了浴室。冰冷的水流哗哗地冲刷着，浇熄一切思绪。

END


End file.
